The Dragon Prophecy
by epjkb
Summary: The original story was written by ScottishAngel1996
1. Chapter 1

The other dragons and I were slowly making our way towards the human settlement. I thought back to earlier before we left the nest.

The left head on a Zippleback had hiccuped. I remember the suspense and hope, but our Queen remained underneath the cover of the red mist.

She knew nothing of the prophecy . The one line that an ancient dragoness spoke before she took her final breath.

'A hiccup will be our saviour.'

But whenever a dragon hiccup's. She still lies there and we would be bitterly disappointed.

All dragons sighed when the island came into view.

We put the hiccup behind us.

We had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

When we were above the island, all other dragons swooped down. They were everywhere. I saw the chief of the human tribe, a very large man, lift up a wooden device and threw it at a Nadder, who will be moaning about a headache in the morning. I saw a Gronckle get taken down by what I believe to be called a bola. When I turned, I saw a Nightmare set itself on fire and climb a catapult tower. The chief (how did he get up there so fast?) bashed the Nightmares head around.

I Intervened.

My signature screech echoed throughout the village and I heard calls of: "Night Fury!" and "Get down!"

My pure blue and white fire hit the tower moments after the Nightmare left. The tower broke apart and collapsed.

I repeated the process with another tower.

I went for another tower, got it and while I flew away, I heard a whizz followed by ropes binding my wings and legs, forbidding my flight.

Unable to fly, I began to advance to the ground at breathtaking speed.

I crashed and a searing pain forced its way up my tail. I let the darkness take over.


	3. Chapter 3

I was forced from the darkness by a voice. A human voice, and it was close.

"...an entire dragon!"

Okay, my captor has come for me

I'm screwed.

"Oh, wow. I did it. Ohh, I did it. This... This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He placed his foot on my front leg. I growled at him to get off and shook my leg which made him jump backwards.

I looked at the human. He was so little. That was all i could really say. When we locked eyes I was shocked to see that his eyes were emerald green just like mine.

It was when he drew back that i spotted the knife in his hand.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. Then i'll cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am viking. I am a viking!" He raised the knife over his head ready to kill me.

We locked eyes again. I saw his resolve start to weaken, but he closed his eyes and looked away ready to deliver the killing blow.

I moaned accepting my fate and letting my head drop to the ground waiting to die, but the finishing blow never came.

"I did this." I heard the human say as he started to walk away.

I heard him sigh and suddenly I heard the knife cutting, not my skin, but the ropes. As soon as the ropes were loose I jumped up and slammed him onto a rock. Amazingly he stayed conscious.

I stared down at him and saw that he looked as frightened as I was just a minute ago. While I stared at him I took a sniff to see what he smelled like.

Pine.

I roared in his face and left.


	4. Chapter 4

I had noticed that my left tail fin was gone after the second time I crashed, after the human had freed me.

The human.

While I licked my injury clean, my thoughts kept straying to the human.

Why did he save me? It's his birthright to kill.

Why did he smell of pine? All humans have a unique scent while dragons have a smell suited for their species. No human should smell like a dragon.

So why did he smell like a Night Fury?

I shook my head, in a bid to get rid of the thoughts, and inspect my tail.

It had healed.

Now I fly.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, attempt 5,023. I charge up to the wall, I slipped down, gave up and used my wings to glide across the small pond. I rested for two seconds.

I eyed a different wall. 5,024. I threw myself at the wall and for the 5,024th time, i failed. 5,025. I try again and faile. In my frustration I blew a fire.

Maybe I try to fly. I almost had it when I fell. I saw a couple of sweet, sweet fish under the water and I tried to get them. They swam away before i could sing my teeth into one.

Something small landed in the bushed across the pond from me. I looked up and saw him.

That child who claims to be a viking, but isn't.

We stared at each other. He tilted his head and I copied.

He looked at the sun and jumped to his feet. He looked at me again and slowly waved running away.

Great, now I have that human on my mind again.


	6. Chapter 6

I had somehow gotten myself on a rock during the night, when I was woken up by flying fish.

Surely, fish only fly when they are in the water. Then the boy entered. He picked up the fish by the gills, and looked around trying to spot me.

I emerged from the rock I was crouching on.

He held the fish closer to himself before holding it out offering it to me. I was about to accept it, my stomach not giving me much of a choice, but I smelled the knife. Somehow he knew why  
I was growling at and pulled his brown vest back to reveal the knife. He went to grab the knife, but i growled. He grabbed the knife between his two fingers and dropped it.

That wasn't good enough. I motioned to the pond with my head.

He got the message and picked up the knife with his foot and tossed it into the pond. He held the fish out in front of him for me to come and eat. I slowly scooted over to him and opened my mouth with my teeth retracted to show him that I meant no harm.

"Huh, toothless, I could have sworn you had-" I boasted my teeth and snatched the fish out of his hand.

"Teeth." He finished as he pulled his hand back towards his chest.

I returned my attention to him wondering if he had any for himself. I started to move towards him sniffing to determine if he had more fish with him. He started to back up, but quickly realized that he had cornered himself as he backed up into a rock.

"No, no. I don't have any more."

I felt a bit guilty. How could I eat that entire fish when that human that could easily pass as a twig had nothing. He really was a twig compared to to the Chief, they don't share the same species. His body looked more attuned to the sky. Anyway, he needs to eat.

So i gave him half of the fish he brought me.

But he just sat there.

I looked from him to the fish and then back to him. He looked from me to the fish, sighed and bit into the fish. He made noises of approval, but he never swallowed. I swallowed and nearly laughed at his "you have got to be kidding me" look, and he painfully swallowed. He smiled. I smiled back at him, for the first time in my entire life. He leans towards me. My smile turns into a snarl as I "flew" away.

I heat up a bed and lie down. A bird sounds and I watch it fly away. As I lie my head down, i noticed that he had somehow found his way over to me.

Stealthy as a dragon. I groaned and turned my body so my remaining tail fin was covering my face. Two seconds passed and I lifted my tail to find him reaching out to touch me. He quickly shot up and turned at the same time and walked away. I rolled my eyes, spotted a nearby branch, got comfortable and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sun setting. I blinked as I looked around. Yep. He was still here. I wonder what he is doing?

I climbed down from my branch and made my way over to him. He was drawing me. No human ever drew. Oh well, I had other things on my mind. Like, I just unintentionally purred and started a search for a small tree.

I found it. I walked back over to him and began to drag it in the dirt. And pretty soon, had a good replica of the boy. He scratched his head a few times. The boy stood and looked around and began to walk, stepping… on… my… drawing! I growled and he removed the foot. He thought about it and put his foot back down. I added a hiss into my growl. He did it a third time and I got ready to pounce. He placed his foot down on his cheek and smiled at me and began to began to twist around making his way out.

I walked over to where it looked like he was going to exit. I breathed out to make my presence known. He stepped back startled. He reached his hand out towards my face. I growled slight still not fully trusting him. He turned his head away and reached out his hand again, but stopped in front of my face.

The smell of pine drifted off his hand. I also caught the scent of fallen snow, new blossomed flowers, autumn nights, smoke and metal. The scent of all the dragons.

I placed my snout on his hand, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

He came back the next day. While he stood there, I got a voice at the back of my head telling me to see if he was alright. I went up to him and looked him in the eye. He looked right back at me and I saw an intelligence in his eyes that I had never seen in any of the humans I have been up close to.

"Hello." I looked at him.

"Do you have a name?" He looked at me, frowning.

I tilted my head, thought about it and shook it. Id only been known as Night Fury.

"No. Hm. How about Toothless?"

I showed him my teeth in confusion.

"Yeah. Yeah, but look." He pulled a notepad out of his fur vest and opened it. He looked through it then showed me a picture. It was me with a gummy smile.

I nodded. I liked the name.

He smiled and looked at the sun.

"Uh oh, i'm late!" He quickly put away the notepad and began to run to the exit.

"I'll bring you a basket of fish tomorrow." He called as he ran, but when he reached the exit he stopped and turned around to face me.

"My name is Hiccup."

I feited.


	9. Chapter 9

The prophecy? Not a chance! A hiccup will be our savior.

Every single dragon had hiccuped, even the Queen. We were all stupid. How can a hiccup kill our Queen. No, a human boy with nothing for him could

well, he has plenty for him.

He smells nothing like a human, but that of a dragon. The perfect protection from a dragon who wants his scent. He could be as stealthy as me, otherwise he just fell flat on his face. And he had an intelligence that could battle any dragon.

Compared to the other humans who were big, beefy and just plain flat, Hiccup is slim, streamlined, perfect for flight.

His eyes.

So like mine, but human.

A Hiccup will be our savior.

It fits.

I need to help him. No, I want to help him. But how can I do that? A without flight is useless.

And the chances of me flying again match with Hiccup being born of nobility.

That could never happen.


	10. Chapter 10

I yawned loudly as I woke up to the sun reflecting on the water.

The reflection blinded me so I moved over to the shade and was preparing to try and get more sleep before Hiccup arrived, but my stomach interrupted telling me that I needed to eat.

Knowing that I would never get any sleep now, I began to think about things.

"A hiccup will be our savior."

Correction: "A Hiccup will be our savior."

A small human viking, the connection between humans and dragons, called Hiccup is to be the one that ends the war.

I smell fish!

"Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope … I hope you're hungry. Ok, that's disgusting." He said using using his foot to kick the giant basket of fish open.

He stepped out of the way as I went for my breakfast. I heard listing things off, but didn't really care until I heard the word eel.

EEL!

I did want any sane dragon would do when they learned that they had eel in their breakfast.

I snarled at the fish.

Hiccup picked up the eel and I let out a Night Fury scream at the sight of it.

He quickly tossed the eel away, but I could still smell it on him. He cleaned his hands off on his fur vest, telling me that he wasn't fond of eel either.

I didn't even notice him move away, I was too busy focusing on my breakfast.

I had my head in the basket hoping to find more when i felt my tail fin balance out.

I was so surprised the basket just fell off my face.

In my excitement I did not stop to wonder how, I lifted my wings and took off.

When I was just a few feet away from my escape, without warning I started to dive towards the rocks only for the wind to catch under my new tail fin and I finally took to the sky.

I was finally free from the Queen, from that cove and I just wanted to fly, but...Hiccup. I thought of the first time he came to see me. He needed me and it burned my heart to think I could leave him.

"Oh my, its working!"

Where did that come from?

I'm staying.

I twist right and head back to the cove.

"Yes, yes I did it."

I turned and find Hiccup on my tail. I flick him off and he landed in the water.

Not even a few seconds after Hiccup lands in the water my new tail fin failed and I splashed down.

Further down, I can see Hiccup cheering.

Good for him.

He swam over to the edge and began pacing.

I sighed and joined him. Not pacing.

I watch him pace and mutter to himself for five minutes before I lightly headbutt him in the stomach.

"Hey Toothless." He said. "My dad is going to kill me." He said when he looked up at the sun.

I whined. Why would his father ever kill Hiccup? Aside from being the savior, but he doesn't know about the prophecy. Hiccup looked at me and laughed at my reaction.

"You don't know my father."

I tilted my head in a silent prompt to continue.

"My father is the chief."

I froze. My earlier thoughts attacked me.

The chances of me flying again match with Hiccup being born of nobility.

"Oh no, now your scared." He moaned. "I'm an idiot."

I forced my head under his arm.

That made him smile.

"Your the first person to ever accept me. You know that?"

He smiled at me.

"i'd better head back." he said as he scratched my neck.

For some reason, he picked up the eel and slipped it under his fur coat as he left.

I turned and want back to the shade. I lay down and looked at my new tail. And only one thought went through my head.

My best friend will help me fly.


	11. Chapter 11

I heard Hiccup approach and went to greet him. "Hey Bud" He said to me as he walked to the pond and patted me on the nose.I followed him.

He placed down something he was carrying and sat down. He brushed off the excess dirt. And showed me a …

...Saddle. I growled under my breath and ran. He may be my first and only friend, but I will not let him saddle me like a horse. He started to chase after me, but suddenly stopped.

"Fine." He called, "If you don't want to fly, I won't help you."

I saw him place the saddle down and get comfortable on the ground, with his back facing me.

I pawed my way over to him. He turned his head to face away from me. I nudged his shoulder and he looked at me. I nudged the saddle.

"Do you want to wear the saddle?"

I nodded

He sighed.

"Okay then" Hiccup got up and tightened the saddle around me. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It felt like it belonged there.

"Can I climb on?" He asked smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and allowed him to climb on.

We were on our way to being a whole.

And it felt good.


	12. Chapter 12

I smelled a dragon getting close and curled my body around Hiccup to protect him. Then I saw it was one of my few friends. A Nadder.

"Night Fury, where have you been?" He asked me.

"Right here." I replied

"No one has seen you for a month, the Queen hasn't noticed. Thank gods." He said

"Good, do not tell any of the others that I am here, I am in the middle of something." I replied.

"In the middle of what?" He asked.

"I have done the forbidden and do not regret it." I told him.

"You befriended a human, what if he kills you?" He asked me.

"He wont." I reassured him.

"I need proof or I am going straight back to the nest." He said.

I lifted my wings and revealed Hiccup.

"Hes sleeping beside you, he's awfully small for a human." He pointed out.

"Smell him." I told him. He obeyed and drew back quickly.

"He...Smells like us." He breathed quietly.

"Yes, can you tell me the prophecy? I haven't heard it in a long time." I asked him.

"Sure. A hiccup will be our savior." He said, "every dragon has hiccuped again and nothing has happened to the queen."

"I solved it." I said to him with pride.

"How?" He asked.

"My friends name is Hiccup." I responded.

The Nadder promptly fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all your positive reviews.

Stormyskies8: I agree with you on that.

* * *

Hiccup woke up before the Nadder did, and his first question made me laugh.

"Is he going to eat me?"

I shook my head as I kept laughing.

"Okay, friend of yours?" I nodded having recovered from my laughing fit.

"Yeah, I have to go now, Toothless, more training. Do you want me to bring back fish for you guys?" He asked me. I nodded my head excitedly.

"Is that a no?" He asked me teasingly.

I wasn't taking that from him. I shot a small fireball right in front of his foot.

"Ok! Fine i won't joke about that anymore." He said heading out of the cove.

A few minutes later the Nadder woke up looking around.

"Was I dreaming?" He asked me cautiously.

"Nope." I said with a smirk.

"So, you solved the prophecy. Well this certainly explains the second part." The nadder said as he stood up.

"Second part?" I asked.

"Yeah, another dragon dragon recited the second part of the prophecy before taking her final breath:'The weak shall be strong, the weak of body use strength of mind.'" The Nadder recited.

"I've got the right kid." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked me.

"He'll be back soon, just look into his eyes and you'll believe what I do." I smiled before curling up for a small nap. I woke up before Hiccup got back and saw the Nadder on the other side of the cove, waiting. When Hiccup returned. He smiled at the Nadder as he put the basket of fish on the ground and kicked it over.

I started to slowly eat as my friend cautiously walked over to us. I stepped back and picked up Hiccup who had been busy drawing the Nadder and did not even notice that he was being lifted off the ground with my tail or when I set him down.

"What's he doing?" The Nadder asked me while he ate.

"He normally draws me while I eat.

When the Nadder finished I used my tail to stand Hiccup up. Using my head to indicate that the Nadder was still here.

"Hi, i'm Hiccup, what's your name?" He asked The Nadder with a smile.

The Nadder shook her head.

"I don't have a name." Even though Hiccup couldn't understand him.

"Would you like me to give you a name?" He asked the Nadder.

He nodded his head yes.

"What do you think about Hunter?" He asked.

Hunter made a happy trilling noise and shook his wings in agreement.

"Okay then. That's that's."

That night while Hiccup was asleep under my wing I said goodbye to Hunter

"Please don't tell anyone we're here." I asked him.

"Of course." Hunter said as he took off towards the nest.

I shifted around a bit to get comfortable and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

We were finally up in the air on a real flight for the first time since we met. I could tell that Hiccup was a little nervous based on how much he was shifting around on the saddle.

"Okay there bud, were going to take this nice and slow." I heard Hiccup say.

I checked to see that the artificial tail fin is corresponding with my real one and once again face forward ready to fly. We glide for a bit while Hiccup does one last check on the saddle.

"Alright it's go time. Its go time."

God. What had the village done to the poor boy to make him need to whisper encouragement to himself?

We lean forward and start to go down in a gentle dive towards the ocean. I flap my wings to keep altitude. Flying would be easier if Hiccup was alive rather than dead. As we fly under a giant sea stack we see seagulls flying overhead.

"Yes it worked!" I hear Hiccup say right as he flies us into a sea stack.

"Sorry." I heard him say. Just don't do it ag-

I start to think right as he flies us into another rock column.

"That's my fault." He said to me. I whacked him in the face with my ear to get my point across.

"Yeah yeah, i'm on it, position four, no three." I hear Hiccup mutter as we start to fly up and out of the sea stacks. It had been so long since I had last flown and it was wonderful. I stuck out my tongue in pure happiness.

I hear Hiccup yelling in delight right before he starts screaming at me to stop because he lost his 'cheat sheet'. Suddenly I feel his weight off of my back and I see him in front of me. As we begin to fall Hiccup grabs his paper and tries to get to me again, but as I started to spin out of control I smacked him in the face with my tail fin sending him flying away from me and almost hitting the mountain on our way down.

He manages to get to me and latch on. I hear the sound of the prosthetic being opened and I spread my wings to slow our fall.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I screech as we continue to fly at an uncontrollable speed towards the minefield of sea stacks.

Suddenly I hear the sound of paper fly away in the wind and feel Hiccup lean against my back and start moving it in perfect sync with me as we weave our way through the sea stacks.

"Yeah!" I heard him cry out to the wind. I blew out a fireball in celebration.

"Oh come on." I hear Hiccup moan.

Opps. I thought. Humans are not fireproof.

We fished for an hour and flew down to a stone island right at sea level. We sat and were enjoying our celebration meal, and I offered Hiccup a fish in gratitude. Just then three…What did Hiccup call them...Terrible Terrors arrived at our island. I thought it was a perfect name for the little dragons.

My dragon instincts took over and I covered my fish protectively and growled a warning at them.

"Hello, um, why are you with a human?" One of the Terrors asked trying to distract me, but i was too smart for that.

One fish, however, stands up and begins to walk away. Dead fish walking, I don't think so.

I grab the fish and hold on for a second watching the Terror trying to pull it away from me. After awhile I got bored of this and ripped it out of its mouth, the Terror to fall onto its rear. I saw that when i pulled out away from him, he had held onto a small piece of the fish's tail. I laughed at the Terror as I saw it sitting there stunned.

The Terror gets mad and spits the fish out of his mouth and starts to paw at the dirt like a bull. It stands up and gathers gas up in its throat to try to blow me up with his fire. Stupid dragon.

Before he could ignite it, I spat a harmless ball of fire into his mouth igniting the gas. The Terror doubled in size as the gas blew up inside of it. It fell to the ground with smoke coming out of its nose. It managed to stand up and started to stagger away as it recovered from the blast.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" I heard Hiccup say to the desperate dragon.

"Here you go." He said as he tossed a fish over to it.

The Terror looked at the fish for a second before he quickly ate it.

"This human is being nice, who is he?" The confused dragon asked me as he looked at Hiccup.

"Smell him." I said to it. The Terror did that, "He smells like us." He said in surprise. While the dragon was pondering this, he walked over to Hiccup and curled up next to his leg.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong." Hiccup said while petting the small dragon that was now fast asleep. The dragons friends play around and and after two hours, I feel Hiccup slump against me as his breath evens out and he is soon asleep.

"Move I tell the dragon that was curled next to Hiccup. The dragon did so and I covered Hiccup with my wing. He leans further into me as the three Terrors walked in front of me and sat down.

"I know you have questions." I told the dragons. They nod at me, but wait for me to continue.

"Do you know the prophecy?" I asked.

"A hiccup will be our saviour." They say together.

"This human's name is Hiccup." I tell them and they stared at me in shock.

"So the prophecy spoke of a human?" Asked the Terror in the middle.

I nodded and spoke again:

"I am currently training him, he does not know of the Queen and I believe the he will find out when the gods decide it. Promise me you won't tell anyone" I said to them.

"We promise we won't tell anyone." They said as the sat their watching Hiccup sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup slowly returned to reality to find the three Terrors staring at him. He reacted exactly as I thought he would.

"Morning" He mumbled as he sat up, my wing still around him.

I smiled at him. And the Terrors tried to copy me.

He smiled at the the three smaller dragons and looked at the placement of the sun. It was nearly set.

"I need to get back to Berk." Hiccup whined as he pushed my wing off him and stood up, stretching his arms and legs while doing so.

I, stood up as well, stretching my paws and wings while I waited while Hiccup climbed onto the saddle.

"Can we come too?" One of the Terrors asked me.

"Oh yes please." Another one chimed in.

"Sure." I said to them and the three dragons stood up and took to the sky.

Hiccup took in a deep breath and saw the other Terror smile at him.

"So he really is the chosen one?" The Terror that flew to the right of us asked.

"I've already to you that." I reminded it.

"I know, it's just that I haven't seen him flying." The terror to my left said.

"And?" I promoted it.

"He looks so comfortable. It's weird seeing a human fly and enjoy it."

We carried on flying until we arrived at the cove.

Hiccup hopped off my back and looked the the three dragons.

"Do you three want names?" He asked them.

They nodded so fast that their heads bounced off the ground.

"Okay, Huey, Dewey and Louie." He said as he pointed to each Terror

I looked at Hiccup as if he had completely lost it. He smiled at me.

"I better go back now." He said, he patted my snout before he turned and left.

I looked at the three smaller dragons.

"Hello, Huey, Dewey and Louie, my name is Toothless." I said.

"Hello Toothless." They chorused.

"Okay, I know you won't tell anyone about Hiccup, but when you go back to the nest, look for Nadder 80, known as Hunter, he discovered us yesterday. Just say, that you met a Hiccup. He will know what you mean. Goodbye." I said to them.

They bowed to me and left.

Did they bow?

I must have imagined it.

I lay my head down onto my paws and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, the sunlight would usually make me smile, but not today.

There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I Felt a little sick.

Something was going to happen today. And i couldn't decide if it would be good or bad.

I take a deep breath and went to the pond for a drink. It was refreshing.

I took another deep breath and walk around the cove to stretch my legs and when I got bored, I swam a couple of lengths.

And when I finished that, my gut feeling got worse.

I walked into the trees in an attempt to get the sun out of my eyes. It was then that I smelled her.

I recognized that smell. She was the girl that was interrogating Hiccup the night we had snuck into the village to pry open the bent hook on my saddle that a cord from Hiccup's suit hooked into to stop him from falling.

If I was still wild, there was a good chance that I would eat her, and probably enjoy it.

But I'm pretty sure Hiccup wouldn't be to happy about that.

Then he arrived. But I could not warn him.

I wanted to get revenge on her for the way she treated Hiccup.

But how?


	17. Chapter 17

I saw him walk into the clearing and had to force myself not to run towards him, I concentrated so hard on not running to him that I only heard the last part of what he said.

"...Leaving! Lets pack up, Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever." He said as he set the basket down. I saw her pick up a stone and run it down down the blade on her axe, it sent shivers down my spine.

"WHAT THE… er what are you doing here!" Hiccup almost yells, he must have felt the shivers going down his spine as well.

Blondie dropped the rock. "I wanna know what's going on." The girl looked at her exe then at Hiccup.

She got down and walked towards Hiccup threateningly as he stumbled away from her.

"No one just gets as good as you do, especially you, start talking." She said as she walked towards him shifting her axe between her hands in a threatening manner. She better be careful.

Hiccup mumbles something.

"Are you training with someone?" Blonie asked.

"Training? I haven't…" He started, but was cut off.

"It better not involve this." The idiotic girl said, grabbing his suit.

"I know, I know, this looks really bad, but see this is…" He stopped when my foot snapped a branch I had stepped on when I had shifted.

"Get down!" she said, shoving him to the ground. And walked on him and headed in my direction.

Blondie… Just… stood… on… my… RIDER!

Hiccup quickly got up and walked in front of her.

"Er, you're right, you're right, i'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back, here we go." He said grabbing her hand and putting it on his chest.

"... OW! Why would you do that?" He whined as she twisted his arm back into an angle it probably shouldn't be in.

She kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground.

"Thats for the lies." She said as she dropped her axe onto his stomach and caught it when it bounced back up.

"And that's, For everything else!" She hissed at him.

I let out an enraged screech.

"Oh man." Hiccup said to himself.

She saw me and jumped backwards.

"Ah! Get down!" She yelled tackling Hiccup.

She had hurt him for the last time. I charged at her.

"Run! Run!" She yelled at him. As she rolled off of him and prepared to attack me.

"Noo! Hiccup yelled shoving Astrid out of the way and kicking her axe away.

"No! It's okay." He said turning to face me."

"She's a friend."

Dont bullshit me. That's not how a friend acts. She had attacked my rider one to many times, and I was not about to let her off easy. A went down on all fours again while staring at her to make sure she didn't try anything. I growled as I advanced towards her. Hiccup put his arms around my head to stop me.

I growled at her again.

"It's okay. You just scared him." He said looking at her.

Oh please. She didn't scare me.

"I scared him!?" She asked Not quite yelling

"Who is him?" She asked him.

He let go of me, "Astrid, Toothless." He said gesturing to me.

"Toothless, Astrid" He said looking at me and gesturing to her. So her name was Astrid, but i'm still going to call her Blondie.

I snarled at her. I was still mad about how she had treated Hiccup.

She shook her head, she walked backwards while keeping an eye on me and turned and ran towards the exit.

"Da, da, da. We're dead." He said as I stood up and walked away.

"Woah, woah, who, were do you think your going?" He asked me.

To get one last meal if we are indeed dead like you say.

"We have to go get her." He said to me as he got on the saddle. Knowing Hiccup I guessed that he was going to try to talk to her and get her to go on a flight with her. Meanwhile I had a better plan. I was going to get revenge on her for abusing my rider.


	18. Chapter 18

Fine. We took off and started to search for her. After a minute we spotted her and I swooped down and caught her by the arm as she jumped over a log. I flew up to the highest tree I could see with her screaming and dropped her onto a sturdy branch.

"HICCUP!" Blondie yelled. "Get me down from here!"

"Not until you've given me a chance to explain." He replied.

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" She screamed at him.

"Then I won't speak." He argued with her. "Just let me show you."

Hiccup held out a hand. I mostly ignored them looking forward to revenge. When I felt her on my back, I got ready.

"See. Nothing to be afraid of" He said to her calmly.

That's what you think. I took off straight into the air at my second slowest speed. I heard Hiccup yelling, but I paid no attention to him. I was determined to make her pay for what she had done to him. I evened out, then tucked my wings in and fell backwards down to the ocean and dived in and out of it three times before flying back up.

I started to spin again, but this time I kept my wings out, so i was still flying while I spun for a bit. After that I dived for a few seconds, Leveled out for a split second and stretched my wings halfway out and began to spin uncontrollably.

"Okay, I am sorry! I'm sorry!" I heard Blondie scream. I stopped.

I got what I wanted.

Now for Hiccup's plan.

I stretched my wings out and let the wind catch them. I glided smoothly in the sky and could feel Blondie relaxing.

I flew up into the clouds and felt Astrid lea back and touch the clouds, which I found funny because they were just water. I flew over the clouds and into the night sky where stars lit up the night. I looked back and saw Blondie finally seeing my Hiccup for who he really was.

I flew above berk and for the first time was able to admire the village for the first time because Whenever I come here It is because of a raid, which never gave me a chance to actually see it for how it was.

Then hell began


	19. Chapter 19

That stupid Queen.

Why did she have to call all the dragons in the surrounding area. Why did I have to be in said area?

I realized that it was because it was time for Hiccup to meet his destiny.

We flew into the nest, and I found A place where we could both watch and hide at the same time.

The last dragon to bring her food was a Gronckle. It hovered over her and dropped a small fish from its mouth. As soon as it did so, all the dragons realized that he was dead, and sure enough, She rose out of the mist and swallowed the dragon whole and once again hid beneath the red mist. The humans on my back stared in shock at what they had just seen.

She rose back up again sniffing at the air.

One tiny problem, she smelled us, but I gave the dragons hope as a flew out.

Come on Hiccup! I yelled inside my head, but I quickly realized that I had actually said it aloud as I heard the surprise in all the dragons as got out of there.

I flew back to the cove as fast as I could and ignored them as they started to argue and went for a drink of water.

I looked over when Blondie said "To protect your pet dragon!"

I AM NOT A PET.

"Yes." He said, his back straight and his head lifted up. That was my Hiccup.

That was when she saw the real Hiccup, strong and defiant, and wouldn't let a friend be hurt.

I put my attention back to the water to get another drink, flying for your life really takes it out of you.

I heard a thwack followed by by Blondie saying "That's for kidnapping me."

I looked up and saw Hiccup looking at me for help.

She's your problem, Lover boy. And went back to drinking, but I looked up and saw Astrid grab him by his collar and pulled him towards her and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to the village.

I walked over to him and sat down, watching Blondie leave. Then looked back to Hiccup.

"W-What are you looking at?" Hiccup said when he saw me staring at him. I looked back over to where Astrid had left and walked back over to drink some more.

He said goodbye to me and went back to the village as well. A watched him leave and blew fire on the ground and laid down to fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day I snapped awake when I heard screaming. It wasn't just anyone screaming, it was Hiccup screaming. I also heard the sound of a Monstrous Nightmare on a rampage. I quickly realized that it was trying to kill Hiccup, and I ran towards the exit to the cove trying to get out to rescue Hiccup. I was even more desperate to get out than before, because now I had a purpose and Hiccup needed me.

When I got out, I ran as fast as I could towards the village. When I arrived, the village was completely deserted. I ran towards the scream and saw that Hiccup was stuck in a cage with a metal dome on top and had a Nightmare chasing him around. The nightmare pinned Hiccup to the ground and was about to kill him, when I leaped and let out a screech as I flew towards the dome and shot a fireball, ripping a hole in the metal.

As I flew in, I tackled the nightmare, which effectively pulled it off of Hiccup. It stumbled around trying to get me off its back. When we emerged from the smoke, he flipped me onto my back and tried to bite my stomach. I kicked him with my back legs, sending him flying off me. It tried to rush past me to get to Hiccup, but every time I blocked it.

"Back off! This human is under my protection.!" I yelled at the rampaging dragon.

The dragon immediately stopped retreated back to its cage, having nowhere else to go.

Hiccup rushed over to me, "Alright Toothless, go, get out of here." He said trying to push me to get the message across.

No way. Not after they stuck you in here with a crazy Nightmare. Vikings started to pour into the cage from all sides slipping through the bars.

"Go, Go!"

I refused to leave Hiccup and held my ground. I saw the chief running towards me with an axe.

"No, Dad! He won't hurt you!"

A rushed towards him, knocking vikings that got to close with my tail and wings.

"No, no! You'll only make it worse." I heard hiccup yell at me.

I tackled the chief and we rolled a few times. When we stopped, he was pinned underneath me. I started to gather the gas in the back of my throat to ignite and part him from this world.

"No! No!" I heard Hiccup's scream from behind me.

I had been without a family my entire life and I did not want Hiccup to have to go through the same thing. I looked at him with sad eyes showing that I was sorry.

A club came flying out of nowhere and struck me in the side of the head. My head was shoved to the ground and pinned by a viking. I saw one of them offer the chief's axe to him, he pushed it away.

"Put it with the others." He spat. He grabbed Hiccup and pulled him towards the exit. The remaining vikings wrestled me into the cage with the Nightmare and slammed the doors.

The Nightmare, who had calmed down, stepped out from the shadows and eyed me.

"Who was that boy?" He asked me while getting comfortable on the ground.

"My friend." I said answering the Nightmares question.

"Is he the same boy that was protecting me in the ring?" Another dragon that sounded like a female Deadly Nadder asked.

"That would be him." I replied.

"He scratched me on the really hard to reach places."

I chuckled, I knew that he got that trick from me.

"Yeah." The Gronckle chimed in. "He gave me some weird green stuff that made my head get all fuzzy. He also saved me from the same girl by scratching me under the chin and essentially immobilized me."

"He gave me an eel. My brother will be recovering forever." The Zippleback said.

"He let me play with a shiny light." A T

"Earlier when I was trying to kill him, why did you say he was under your protection?" The Nightmare asked me.

"I'm going to assume that you know about the prophecy." I said to them.

"Of course." The Nadder said from the other pen. "A hiccup will be our savior."

"Why do you ask?" The Nadder asked me.

"The boy's name is Hiccup." I said to them. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew that they looked shocked. I heard a thud to my right, I realized that the Zippleback had fainted. I laughed at that.

"Promise me that if he needs help, that you will help him." I told the other dragons.

"We will." The Zippleback said, apparently having regained consciousness.

A few minutes later, the doors to the pen I was in opened and a couple of vikings surrounded the Nightmare while The others walked in with a slab of wood and metal rings. They put me onto the slab of wood. And locked the metal rings around my body and dragged me out.


	21. Chapter 21

As I was set down on the boat in shackles, I could hear humans walking around on the wooden planks.

I could smell the chief here, I could have killed him, I was so close.

But I couldn't.

Why would I save my boy, my brother, then destroy him by killing the chief, his father, even though that I would be a better father to him than his real father.

I really hope that Hiccup catches up to me soon.

This ships docked on the island that held the nest, I led them here. Without thinking, no, think of Hiccup and not the Queen.

You had to give the humans credit. They could set stuff up very fast. They launched rocks at the side of the nest with a catapult much like the ones back on Berk. The chief walked up to the hole and made a motion with his hammer signaling the vikings to launch a burning ball of grass, which flew over the chiefs head and through the hole they had ripped illuminating the dragons holding onto the wall of the tunnel as it flew by. He yelled and started to swing his hammer at the dragons.

The dragons fled the nest, not from the humans, but from what they knew was about to happen.

"I smell HUMANS" The Queen screeched. She started to smash through the rock making her way out of the nest. The humans started to scatter.

I was su busy trying to escape that I didn't see that two of the vikings had stayed behind and were trying to distract the Queen, but what I did notice, was my boy arriving.

It's about time.


	22. Chapter 22

I saw him flying on the Nadder that I was talking to earlier, and I saw Blondie right behind him. What surprised me even more was when I saw the rest of the dragons fly out of the smoke with the other teens on their backs. I saw the chief and a two limbed viking next to him staring up in awe at the sight before them.

As they were circling around the Queen's head I saw him showing everyone who he really was. A leader and a fighter. I watched him with pride as I saw him give the other teens orders and when they carried them out without hesitation.

I roared to tell him where I was. When he saw me, he flew the Nadder over to me and jumped down.

"Go help the others!" Hiccup called over to the girl. He turned and pulled the leather muzzle off of me and moved to pull the wooden shackles off my neck, but had to jump away because the burning mast from the ship the Queen had just hit with her tail fell and landed where he had been two seconds ago. Her spiked tail crashed into the ship that Hiccup and I were on making it shatter. The weight of the shackles around me and the wood slab dragged me down in the water until I landed on the ocean floor.

I saw Hiccup swimming down after me and desperately wanted him to go back up and leave me because he couldn't stay underwater for long because of his small lungs. He reached me and started to pull at the chains around me, but when I saw him stop pulling I realized that he had passed out.

No!


	23. Chapter 23

All of a sudden He was dragged up to the surface by a hand. I was relieved to see that Hiccup was safe, now I started to worry about my own safety. I heard a splash and looked up to find the chief in front of me. We made eye contact with me, We silently communicated with each other and he swam forward and pried the shackle off my neck.

Great. I guess I have to save you now.

I lunged forward and grabbed the man by his shoulders as I passed by I flew out of the water and dumped the man next to Hiccup and flew to the next rock.

Come on. They need our help. I gestured with my head towards the Queen.

"You got it bud." He ran over to me hopped on the saddle, but before he could click my tail fin into place, his arm was grabbed by his father.

I missed most of their conversation, but the two things I caught was Hiccup father apologizing for what he did and him saying that he was proud to call Hiccup his son.

I heard my tail fin click into place. I took off straight into the air as fast as I could.

"He's up!" I heard Blondie yell to the other teens as sh flew with the Zippleback towards the Queen.

The Zippleback flew towards the Queen's head and caught the teen that had jumped off her head. Blondie and her Nadder started to fly away, but the Queen began to inhale, creating a vacuum that was pulling the Nadder and her rider towards her open jaws.

"We have to save them." Hiccup said to me. As my wings cut through the air it created a loud shriek, which could be heard all around the island.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!" Normally I would have laughed at the vikings, but I was focused on the task at hand. As I approached the Queen, I gathered the gases in my throat to blast her head. I launched it right as I flew past her head. The blow to the head was enough to make the Queen stop. The Nadder that had been desperately trying to get away from the Queen, was launched forward at the sudden lack of force pulling her in.

The girl was thrown off the Nader as it went flying forward. "We need to get her!" Hiccup called out. I flipped around and flew back down towards her. I grabbed her right leg as I passed by.

"Did you get her?"

I checked just to be safe. She smiled up at me. The girl was starting to grow on me. I smiled back at her and let out a low growl.

As we approached the other vikings, I flipped her around and grabbed her shoulders. I set her down next to the vikings as we flew by. We flew up high into the air as we passed the Queen. "That thing has wings!" I heard hiccup call as he was looking at the Queen. "Okay, Let's see if it can use them!" I knew what he meant. I turned and flew down towards her.


	24. Chapter 24

As we flew towards her, I gathered the gas in my throat to release the most powerful blast I could manage. Right before I flew by, I launched the ball at her. The blast was powerful enough to make her lose her balance. She roared as she fell towards the ground. I was proud that I had managed to knock that monster off her feet.

"Do you think that did it?" I felt Hiccup jerk in surprise when he saw the Queen flying after us. "Well, he can fly." I didn't bother correcting him, mostly because he wouldn't understand me.

We weaved between sea stacks as we flew away from the Queen, who was just smashing the sea stacks as she flew after us. As we passed the vikings, the teens and some adults cheered us on. "Ok, Toothless, Time to disappear. Come on Bud!" I flew up to the clouds to find cover.

"Here it comes!" He yelled right as the queen shot a line of fire at us. I spun around it as I continued to fly up towards the clouds.

When the Queen broke into the clouds, I was already hidden from sight. She looked around trying to find us, and did not. "Lets show her what you got." Hiccup whispered so the Queen wouldn't hear him. I flew in circles around the Queen. I would shoot a fireball at her every couple passes.

"Fury!" The Queen screeched. She spewed a wall of fire all over as she spun around.

"Watch out!" I tried to avoid the wall of flame, but it reached my artificial tailfin, which started to burn. "Okay, times up!"

"Let's see if this works." We turned and dove at the Queen. "Come on is that the best you can do?" Hiccup yelled as we got near. I roared in agreement. The Queen got even more pissed off and tried to bite us as we flew by.

Hiccup had me dive down, hoping the Queen would follow us. Sure enough the Queen dove after us.

"You can't get away this time!" The Queen roared as she followed us down. She was gaining on us. Her weight made her fall faster than a lighter dragon would.

I started to panic. If we didn't do something soon we would be killed. "Stay with me buddy, we're good. Just a little bit longer."

I heard her gathering the gas in the back of her throat, getting ready to ignite it. Hiccup apparently heard it too. "Hold, Toothless. Now!" I spun around and shot a fireball into her mouth, igniting the gas inside her.

As land came into view, the Queen panicked and stretched out her wings to stop her fall, but they started to tear because of the damage I had done to them when I was shooting at her in the clouds. "NOO!" She screeched as we neared the ground.

I extended my wings, letting the air catch me and push me out of the way as she hit the ground. When she hit the ground, the gases inside her built up and she exploded. As we flew up to avoid the flame, her entire body started to explode around us. When we were almost out of the way, the Queen's mace like tail moved into our way. Hiccup tried to adjust my tailfin, but it was completely burned away. I frantically tried to get out of the way of the Queen's falling tail. "No. No!" I heard Hiccup yell as we got even closer to it. "Uhh." The tail made contact. The Queen's tail hit Hiccup, knocking him unconscious. The impact separated Hiccup from the saddle, sending him towards the inferno while I went spinning off to the side.

* * *

I couldn't figure out a way to write this part, so I am just going to pick up where Stoick is trying to find Hiccup.


	25. Chapter 25

I am sorry to keep you waiting, but I have been really busy. I will try to post whenever I can.


End file.
